howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
School of Dragons
School of Dragons is a new virtual RPG-style game from the makers of Jumpstart.com. It opened on July 17, 2013. The game allows players to fully immerse themselves in the How to Train Your Dragon world, where they can hatch their own dragon, play minigames, complete quests, perform science experiments, and explore the Viking world. The game takes place in three settings: The School, Wilderness, and Berk. GSOD.png DSOD.png NSOD.png NSOD2.png NFSOD.png twnsod.jpg BSOD.jpg 'School of Dragons ' One of the most notable features of the RPG is that the player is able to hatch and raise their very own dragon. Recently, there are only six breeds available: Deadly Nadder, Gronckle, Monstrous Nightmare, Whispering Death, Thunder Drum, and the Hideous Zippleback. Instead of five stages of maturity, the dragons here have three stages of their life. 'Hatchery' After they arrive at the school, the player is prompted to find and enter the school's hatchery. Once the player enters, Gobber gives them a test that determines which of the available dragons would be a best match for you. After he determines which dragon is the 'best' for you, he mentions that the results are only a suggestion and that you can chose any of the six breeds you wish. You can then speak to Hiccup's friends: Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout. Each of them will tell you something about the breed of dragon they have tamed. By clicking on their respective dragon, Gobber will pronounce its name and a pop-up will give you a brief description of it. You can then enter the main section of the hatchery, where the nests are kept. There are six nests, one for each available breed of dragon. The six breeds are Thunder Drum, Deadly Nadder, Hideous Zippleback, Monstrous Nightmare, Gronckle, and Whispering Death. (The Thunder Drum and Whispering Death eggs can only be obtained via a promotional code, which are given out through the Seasons 1 and 2 DVDs of Dragons: Riders of Berk.) Each is loaded with eggs, with a sign above it that reads the eggs' breed. By selecting a nest, you need to point the pointer on the nest. Then, you will be given an egg. Next, you are prompted to take it to the lava to hatch it. If the you chose wasn't the want you we're wishing for, press the realease button and choose another egg. A pedestal will rise out of the lava with the chosen egg on it, and you then get to choose your dragon's colours. After that, the egg will hatch and your new Tinytooth opens his eyes, and it immediately lets the player bond with it. 'Raising the Hatchling' Once the dragon hatches, nearly every quest you undertake will give your dragon experience points, which go towards leveling him up and eventually allowing it to 'shed its skin' and give it new ablilities. So far, only three 'ranks' of the dragon are available: Tinytooth (Hatchling), Shortwing, and Broadwing. Once you reach Shortwing at level five, you can mount and glide with your dragon. Then, at level ten, you reach Broadwing. Broadwing dragons can be mounted and flown by the player. When mounted on your dragon, you can also shoot fireballs at nearby targets which include firepits and people with their dragons. By using two Shortwing or Broadwing dragons, one can engage in a 'dragon fight' by using the fireballs. Of course, however, you must remember to watch your dragon's energy and happiness bars. When your dragon runs out energy, it will not be able to complete tasks, collect nearby items, or be ridden. If it runs out of happiness, it will leave you and walk away until its happiness bar is at a higher level. To increase energy, you must feed the dragon fish. To increase happiness, you have to play with it, or feed it certain kinds of fish. 'Minigames' Currently, the available minigames are fishing, science experiments, Fireball Frenzy, Flight School, and Thunder Run Racing. 'Fishing' When fishing, you try to keep the pointer in the green so as to not let the fish escape be reeling, and using the pole's 'drag' if you buy a better pole with coins or gems. Be careful. When the fish struggles, the pointer moves towards the right faster, which will cause your fishing line to 'break'. If you let the pointer slide to far to the left, you will 'lose your bait.' As you reel in the fish, it will get closer. When it is close enough, the fish will be placed in your backpack. Currently, you can catch Perch, Herring, Brown Trout, Halibut, Salmon, and Eels. Don't feed Eels to your dragon because it can lower your dragons happiness and won't add energy. 'Fireball Frenzy' Fireball frenzy takes place in the arena similar to the one where the Dragon Academy is held. In order to play, you must give a ten coin donation because 'target shields are expensive.' Once it loads, Snotlout introduces himself to you stating that he was that champion of the game and that your dragon was 'fed' a special fish that was discovered by Hiccup that allows your dragon to ignore its shot limit for a time. You then proceed to the game. There are currently two stages. One underground, and one in the arena. When playing, you are to aim with your mouse to blast target shields that are placed all over the place, but ignore the allies. The current shields show a sheep, Viking (which resembles an Outcast), and a dragon. The sheep is worth fifty points, the Viking/Outcast two hundred, and the dragon five hundred. Don't blast the shields with Hiccup and Astrid on it (the allies), or you'll lose two hundred points for Hiccup and one hundred points for Astrid. Upon completing the game, you earn some experience and coins for your hard work. ' ' 'Science Experiments' To make the game seem 'kid friendly' for parents, the creators made almost half of the game based on elementary school-level science. During these quests, you are given a problem, collect research, make a hypothesis, perform an experiment with your dragon, and come to a solution. During the initial experiment minigame, you place an item in a bowl and either heat it up, cool it down, add water to it, or mix two items together. You then collect the data using a timer, thermometer, or balance. 'Flight School' Flight School is a minigame where you mount your dragon and collect flags or fly/glide through rings, then finish at the big flag. There are currently ten levels in gliding and fifteen in flying, with the first five free and the last five unlockable for fifty gems each in gliding, and the first six free and the rest unlockable for gems in flying as well.. Every time you begin, Hiccup recites, "Now that you know how to fly, ready to put that to the test?" 'Thunder Run Racing' Thunder Run Racing is exactly what its name implies. It's a minigame where the player races through the air on his/her dragon. There are currently only three tracks for the player to race on: Frozen Warrior, Fortune Falls, and Wooly Canyon. Whichever track they chose, the object of the game is to use their boost to get to the finnish line as fast as they can. Fly through the rings to restore the player's boost faster, and shoot other players with fireballs to slow them down and blind them for a moment. The player can earn some gold and experience for finnishing, but how much depends on the number of players competing and the place you came in. 'Farming' The newest minigame is farming. When farming, the player goes to a new location containing a large field, job board, house, and fishing hole. This is the player's farm. There are small areas highlighted in yellow where the player can plant and water crops. After watering, you then wait the time remaining, or spend a few gems, and then they can be harvested. Each plant produces a different amount of their product, such as Dragon Nip gives the player two Dragon Nip plants, Corn gives you three Corn Stalks, and Sunflowers give you twelve Sunflowers. When farming, the player can also build pens to keep either Sheep or Chicken and recieve their products, wool and eggs, as well. He/she can also use their coins/gems to buy decorations to place around their farm. Currently, the player can farm Dragon Nip, Corn, Sunflower, Cabbage, Pumpkin, Lavender and Toothace plant. Dragon Nip can be used to boost the dragon's happiness. Dragon Nip is not affective if you have a Whispering Death like what's in the TV show. 'Required Ranks' 'Quests' In order to progress in the game, you must complete a variety of quests that give you and your dragon the experience points needed to advance in levels. Each quests gives the player a task, either to talk to someone, collect someting, go to a certain location, or play a certain minigame. The player can opt to turn on and off a quest arrow that points the direction to go to complete the quest. Upon completing the quest, you will recieve coins and experience points. Flight-School-Toothless.jpg|Night Fury in flightclub FlightSchool-Thunderdrum.jpg|Thunder drum in flightclub Hookfang-hero.jpg|Monstrous Nightmare in flightclub Stokehead.jpg|Timberjack in flightclub Hideous zipplback.jpg|Hideous zippleback in flightclub Meatlug.jpg|Gronkle in flight club Whisperingdeath.jpg|Whispering death in flightclub Flight Club Hero Dragon's Hero Dragons is a type of gamemode in flight club, In hero dragons you can choose many different dragons from the show, The dragons included are: Toothless (Night Fury), Groundsplitter (Whispering Death ), Meatlug (Gronckle ), Stormfly (Deadly Nadder ), Barf Belch (Hideous Zippleback ), Hookfang (Monstrous Nightmare ),Thornado (Thunderdrum) and Stokehead(Timberjack). Your dragon will be shown as the first dragon on the screen but that does not count as a hero dragon, Each dragon you play as takes place in a different location example the Hideous Zippleback takes place in a gassy storm, Thunderdrum takes place underwater, Whispering Death goes underground,Monstrous Nightmare in a volcano,Timberjack in a forest and so on. 'book for the school of dragons' #http://postimage.org/image/nz26cb3s1/full/ http://postimage.org/image/s4d2y81k1/full/ Stoker Class: # Monstrous Nightmare http://postimage.org/image/vnti7jh0h/full/ http://postimage.org/image/3q9aa3h7l/full/ # Terrible Terror http://postimage.org/image/ac08ygi5d/full/ http://postimage.org/image/ah4084pgh/full/ #Boulder Class: # Gronckle http://postimage.org/image/rpx1qnffl/full/ http://postimage.org/image/6ld6ph6g1/full/ # Whispering Death http://postimage.org/image/h38r1pujl/full/ http://postimage.org/image/uzgzdlqsh/full/ http://postimage.org/image/id6kgrobl/full/ #Fear Class: # Hideous Zippleback http://postimage.org/image/ezxerawv5/full/ http://postimage.org/image/z3lmh3e8x/full/ # Snaptrapper http://postimage.org/image/woysts4bl/full/ http://postimage.org/image/c9xq4yvvl/full/ http://postimage.org/image/qbeb49otd/full/ http://postimage.org/image/jnhpho5b5/full/ http://postimage.org/image/8t09fqm75/full/ #Sharp Class: # Deadly Nadder http://postimage.org/image/ea4z430m9/full/ http://postimage.org/image/d1h3ig8o1/full/ # Timberjack http://postimage.org/image/ysw6y5n1d/full/ http://postimage.org/image/418tn9l29/full/ http://postimage.org/image/kimmmo6ox/full/ http://postimage.org/image/7v6va5rs1/full/ http://postimage.org/image/54xjcyv35/full/ http://postimage.org/image/4vzyn1iap/full/ http://postimage.org/image/fo2kz942p/full/ http://postimage.org/image/xj80tyoyp/full/ #Tidal Class: # Scauldron http://postimage.org/image/k31pisp29/full/ http://postimage.org/image/6sn1grd9d/full/ http://postimage.org/image/ljhteohcx/full/ http://postimage.org/image/5p7iiji01/full/ # Thunderdrum http://postimage.org/image/kwa6h1mn5/full/ http://postimage.org/image/uw9oaona9/full/ http://postimage.org/image/f5olh240x/full/ http://postimage.org/image/lbun1jnc1/full/ http://postimage.org/image/pq34ddxwh/full/ http://postimage.org/image/5ntfur7q9/full/ #Mystery Class: # Changewing http://postimage.org/image/577b5km3l/full/ http://postimage.org/image/idwr53hsx/full/ http://postimage.org/image/rbm2g6zmp/full/ http://postimage.org/image/54s0wh7tt/full/ http://postimage.org/image/g871oc3q9/full/ # Boneknapper http://postimage.org/image/gscvzji75/full/ http://postimage.org/image/b9acibl5t/full/ http://postimage.org/image/sucv7fgtd/full/ #Strike Class: http://postimage.org/image/y1gl6pgit/full/ # Night Fury http://postimage.org/image/jv0ah29y9/full/ http://postimage.org/image/blof2ng81/full/ http://postimage.org/image/wxvx0c069/full/ http://postimage.org/image/yjfs5vzs1/full/ http://postimage.org/image/8hicjlotd/full/ http://postimage.org/image/c7mkq8q1t/full/ # Skrill http://postimage.org/image/cpvibbjs1/full/ http://postimage.org/image/4e4cntbs1/full/ http://postimage.org/image/gz4tr8cf5/full/ http://postimage.org/image/qxuuats69/full/ http://postimage.org/image/ibrkq8g69/full/ http://postimage.org/image/56l9bm129/full/ http://postimage.org/image/fx8vxaeox/full/ 'Trivia' *Fireball Frenzy may be based on the sixth round of the Thawfest games shown in Dragons: Riders of Berk season 1 episode 12, where the dragon is to blast the enemies (Outcasts), but ignore the allies (Vikings). *Wartihog, Dogsbreath, and Speedifist, who are book characters also appear in the game. *In the 'suggestion' forums, the Admin for the site promised adding a house for the player to use and personalize. As there is a house on the player's farm, it is possible that this may be their future home. * While in the lab, you can cool your experiment down past Absolute Zero (−273.15 °C ), This is theoretically and experimentally impossible. Due to the fact that nothing can reach −273.15 °C. * Spitelout, Phlegma the Fierce, and Heather were originally going to be the school's headmaster, botonist, and alchemist, but were replaced with Heyral the Wise, Flora May, and Katrina the Curious. Plegma and Heather were soon placed in their roles. * The characters sometimes quote themselves from lines in the movie or TV series. * Since the Thunderdrum and Whispering Death appeared in both DVD cases and then they appeared in the Game the Skrill has a chance of being trainable on the game and the Screaming Death/Fireworm Queen or the Flightmare can be trainable in the game. To learn more about School of Dragons.com, click here. Category:Video Games Category:Games